


The Start of Something

by Swlfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Jokes, First Date, Happy Ending, Jackson has off screen character growth, Jackson is nice, M/M, Oral Sex, Rating has changed, Size Kink, Stiles & Lydia friendship, You'll see what I mean, a little one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: There’s something going on with Jackson Whittemore and much to Stiles’ dismay...it’s actually kind of intriguing. He’s maybe a little bit starting to think that Jackson was switched out, pod people style, but he’s still too cocky for his own good and surprisingly too expressive for it to be some sort of low rent alien clone…
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 22
Kudos: 295
Collections: Fandom Cares





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wam6996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wam6996/gifts).



> Written for the #BlackLivesMatter Fandom Cares event for the winning bidder! Hope you enjoy!!!

There’s something going on with Jackson Whittemore and much to Stiles’ dismay...it’s actually kind of intriguing. He’s maybe a little bit starting to think that Jackson was switched out, pod people style, but he’s still too cocky for his own good and surprisingly too expressive for it to be some sort of low rent alien clone…

Maybe it’s a more developed Alien body snatcher?

Whatever it is, it’s putting him on edge in a way he doesn’t quite know how to handle and he’s borderline obsessed about finding out what’s going on. 

Jackson brought him coffee….and called him _Stiles._

Stiles, not Stilinski, not Bilinski as he was known to do occasionally when Coach was nearby, or the many other unique and horrifying monikers Jackson had managed to come up with over the years; but STILES. 

Clearly, something is wrong. 

“It was weird...he was actually nice to me,” Stiles says, frowning down at his phone. 

Lydia rolls her eyes and huffs at him. “It’s called character development, you should try it some time.” 

“Rude.” 

“Stiles, remember that we are friends and I’m telling you this for your own good. Alright?” she asks, actually turning her attention to the camera for once. 

“Okay…” 

“High School is mostly about impressing people and controlling the narrative. I’m proof enough of that, Jackson as well. People, especially high school students, are vicious if you give them free reign,” she says, and he can’t really argue with that even though he was never what was considered top of the food chain. If it weren’t for his aptitude for research and Lydia’s goddess levels of gratuity, he’d probably still be a loser with no friends.

“Alright, and?” he asks. 

“ _College_ is about being who you really are and finding your people. Maybe this is the real Jackson. It’s not like I haven’t made some improvements here at MIT as well.” 

“I haven’t changed...have I?” he asks, suddenly feeling a little nervous about both changing and not changing. Stiles wants to develop some of his character too...it’s not fair that Jackson is the only one who-

“Stiles! Snap out of it,” Lydia snarks, actually going as far to snap her fingers. “As much as I loathe to admit it, you never needed to change. Being you, was always good enough, better than good enough, great actually. The problem was never you; it was the small minded ants around you. College will love you, and you it.” 

“I mean it has been pretty great…” 

“Just give it... _and the new Jackson,_ a chance.” 

“Okay...but if he glues my buttcheeks together or duct tapes me to a wall or something, I’m blaming you and you’re gonna owe me soooo big,” Stiles says, no heat whatsoever in his voice. 

Lydia rolls her eyes at him, “You watch way too many shitty comedies.” 

Stiles balks but before he can complain further, Lydia says her goodbyes and ends the call. 

“Yeah, love you too Lyds.” 

* * *

  
  


So Stiles does what Stiles does best and researches the hell out of Jackson. Sometimes from the sidelines, but usually he gets dragged in, or allows himself the liberty of dragging himself in, most of the time if he’s honest. 

He’s basically got Jackson’s schedule memorized within the span of a week and has skeptically ‘returned’ the coffee three times during that period which meant of course, Jackson ‘returning’ the returned coffee, three times as well. It was somehow sweet and frustrating at the same time. 

Stiles apparently has a type. 

Effortlessly gorgeous, sarcastic, bright, _and_ kind of a jerk. 

Well that’s something that shouldn’t surprise him and yet it does. 

He still somewhat wonders if this Jackson is a fake. 

“Hey handsome, I heard there’s a Fast and Furious marathon at the drive-in over in San Jose this weekend. Wanna go with me?” he asks, teasing Jackson a little. 

That’s also something that’s new to their dynamic. Stiles flirts and Jackson doesn’t glare or bump into him. He even blushed a little once...

Frankly, it was adorable. 

“Don’t you have that Lit test Monday?” 

Stiles raises his eyebrows, admittedly more than a little surprised to know that Jackson has actually been listening to his rambling too. “Yeah but Prof J already gave us a study guide and I’ll have plenty of time to look over it when we get back on Sunday.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure, you get the hotel, I’ll get everything else, yeah?” Stiles asks, already thinking of the massive amount of snacks he’s going to sneak in. 

Jackson stops, splutters, and says, “Hotel?”

“Yeah...it’s gonna be like 2 am when we’re done. I don’t wanna drive back that late, do you?”

“I um,” Jackson coughs, and turns his head a bit. “No I guess not, I’ll grab a room.”

“Cool deal, remember...it doesn’t have to be anything fancy, Mr. Moneybags.” Stiles playfully blows him a kiss. “Not like I’m a blushing virgin anymore,” he teases with an added wink before walking off to his next class. He doesn’t have time for Jackson’s sarcastic reply, if he’s late Evil Verna will absolutely shank him, or lock him out...same thing.

* * *

  
“You like sour patch kids right?” Stiles asks, climbing behind the wheel of his jeep. He was going to let Jackson drive but honestly they’d have a better view sitting on top of the hood of his jeep than in whatever low-rider his friend was showing off these days. “I grabbed like all kinds of stuff but I remember Danny getting pissed at you for stealing his sour gummies on the bus…” 

Jackson seems surprised and then Stiles immediately flushes realizing that it’s probably weird that he remembers this small detail from so many years ago. He hadn’t ridden the sports bus with them in a few years but he’d still catalogued that information away and now it was biting him in the ass. “I mean...” he starts, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Yeah...they’re not bad.” Jackson says, which is practically the equivalent of him humping the bag already, Stiles focuses on the affirmative and turns his focus back onto the road, or well the parking lot as he pulls out. 

They listen to the radio in silence for a short while, but it’s not as comfortable as he expected. He and Jackson are definitely what he’d call friends now, even if he wishes he could push full steam ahead into something ‘more’. He’s never really thought that was even possible...although Jackson has been very accommodating to all of Stiles’ flirtations’ and he might have overheard another freshie talking about how she was turned down because ‘all the pretty ones are gay or taken...or both.’

Whenever he starts to hope that he hasn’t been reading things wrong, he kicks himself because he knows a redemption arc when he sees one and Jackson is probably just trying to make up for his shitty behavior throughout high school.

Jackson looks like he’s sitting on something though so Stiles reaches over and turns the radio down a little. “What’s goin on?” 

“It’s nothing..” he says, clearly lying. 

“Yeah and I’m the abominable snowman,” Stiles answers, blatantly calling him on the lie. 

“I just-I know I was mean to you...in school. I-I’ve never really apologized for that, so...I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it dude, we’re good.” Stiles waves him off. “Lydia explained some stuff to me and I mean, it was shitty as it was happening and I guess it still kinda is but I get that you’re not the same guy anymore.” 

“Oh. You still talk to Lydia?” Jackson says, actually acting a bit meek in the moment. It makes Stiles feel weird fluttery things in his belly.

He doesn’t like it. 

“Yeah, we’re friends,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes. “She’s-” Stiles stops, not really knowing how to say what he feels but he guesses Jackson deserves at least some sort of explanation. Stiles huffs out a long stream of air. “She’s probably my best friend, which is exactly as sad as it sounds because I think she genuinely likes and cares about me but I’d probably not even rate on her scale if not for the fact that I keep her sharp.” 

“You still pining after her like a loser?” Jackson asks, and then immediately flinches. 

“Nah, Lydia is great and all but she doesn’t want me and I’ve decided to be a bit more...realistic with my dating goals,” Stiles says, and laughs at himself. 

“She is, she’s a really good person...underneath everything,” Jackson agrees, but then shakes his head. “But you deserve better.” 

Stiles barks or a surprised laugh, nearly forcing himself to pull over. 

“Jackson grab my phone, I need to record this moment for posterity…” Stiles grins, “I can’t believe you actually said that...also I’m absolutely telling Lydia.” 

Jackson just shakes his head, this time not even giving a derisive snort. “Lydia Martin is not letting any man distract her from her goals, and then when she finally does decide to ‘settle down’ if she ever does, it will be with arm candy or a glorified lap dog. You’re better than that, Stiles.” 

Stiles concedes because he knows Jackson is right. 

“Oh and what do I deserve then?” he asks, both teasingly and honestly he can feel his palms starting to sweat a bit. He’s suddenly very nervous about Jackson’s reply. 

“You deserve to have your own arm candy,” he answers, a small uptick at the corner of his lips when Stiles quickly glances over after checking the rear view mirror. 

“What, like sour patch kids?” he grins, wide and bright. 

“Just keep your eyes on the road, idiot…” Jackson says, but Stiles hears the fondness in it now and it settles his stomach, just a little.

He reaches over to turn the radio back up and is happy to find the silence is much more comfortable now. They drive the rest of the way there blasting 90’s pop and singing along like morons. Well Stiles does, Jackson just smiles over at him from the passenger seat. 

* * *

  
They get there while it's still mostly light outside, the movies won’t start playing till dark but Stiles came prepared. 

“Consider me the boyscout of drive in movies, my mom used to take me quite a bit when I was little. Trust me, you think entertaining an adult Stiles on adderall is rough, kid Stiles was a thousand times more difficult,” he says, pulling his backpack out from behind Jackson’s seat. 

“Yeah, I’m not stupid enough to argue with you there. I bet you were a handful, but she kept taking you anyway, right?” Jackson says, kinda soft actually like he’s not sure he’s allowed to talk about her but Stiles just gives him a bright smile and nods.

“She loved the drive in, I did too...it was one of those things we did together without dad. It wasn’t a secret or anything but he worked a lot, always the first to jump in to cover a shift or whatever, so we had plenty of time to spend, just the two of us,” he said, “It was nice.” 

“It sounds like it, I’ve never been to a drive-in movie before…” Jackson admits. 

It’s not exactly uncommon for people his age to say the same thing but it still kinda makes his heart sad for a minute until he realizes he gets to be the one to introduce Jackson to the world of outdoor cinema and then he’s excited all over again. “Well prepare to be amazed because after tonight, you will never be the same!” 

“You know, sometimes I don't know if you do it intentionally or by accident but you’re surprisingly good at this,” Jackson says, chuckling. 

“At what?” Stiles asks, as he’s digging out the colored pencils from the second pouch. 

“Dating.” 

Stiles flounders, jerks his head up, gaze so shocked he can feel it straining his eyes. “What?” 

Suddenly Jackson looks off kilter, timid...a bunch of things Stiles never expected to see on his face. 

“I uh..is this not- fuck, sorry...I thought-” 

Something in Stiles wants to break and also he wants to wrap Jackson up in a blanket and feed him chocolate. Which he had every intention of doing anyway but now it feels more urgent. “Jackson did you think this was a date?” he asks, softly but sincerely.

“Sorry…”

“For what exactly?” he continues. “I’m not like complaining here, man but you gotta give me a second to catch up…” 

“I thought you said Lydia explained things…” 

“Well yeah, about how you might just be growing up and being your real self now. As great as she is, she’s not a psychic. Lydia can’t tell me what you’re thinking or feeling,” Stiles says, “Maybe you should do that part yourself...” 

“I thought with the coffee’s and the flirting and the- I thought you wanted this…” Jackson says, looking far more vulnerable than Stiles would like. 

“Well yeah, but I didn’t really ever consider the possibility that you’d actually want that back. I thought the coffee, the first one, was some sort of apology or whatever and I was trying to tell you that you didn’t need to apologize, we’re good...and then I thought maybe we could be friends…” Stiles says, “I’m not saying I never thought about having, y’know, more or whatever but it seemed so surreal I just figured it’d never happen.”

“I don’t know why you do that…” Jackson says, this time looking a little more self assured. “I don’t know why you just assume you’re not good enough. Stiles you’ve always been good enough. I-” 

“Wow Lydia said the same thing recently-” 

“I’ve liked you for a long time,” Jackson says, the words rushing out of his mouth. “I know it’s classic douchebag behavior but I remember always being so angry that you could just be... _you. And you were so_ happy with that. I was jealous and I didn’t handle it well. I’m sorry.” 

“You-wow, that’s surprising,” he says, grinning wider as he looks back at Jackson’s gorgeous big blue eyes. “I like you too…. _douchebag_.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Jackson says, but it’s clear he doesn’t mean it. 

“Now, do you want colored pencils or crayons?” he asks, handing over the most obnoxious of his coloring books. 

“Frozen?” Jackson asks, a carefully sculpted eyebrow raised to perfection. 

“Hey, you start from the ground up. You’re not getting your hands on my Spider-Man on the first date, what kind of guy do you take me for?” Stiles says and they both burst into laughter. 

“I don’t mind waiting, besides, Elsa is a badass and she deserves the proper amount of respect for a Queen.” 

Stiles smiles happily at the guy beside him and thinks maybe it’s not such a bad way for their love story to begin. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay ya'll here's the smutty epilogue you've (maybe) been waiting on lol It's kind of low key and I hope that's okay. This is my first time writing Stackson so it's been a little bit of an adjustment and also it's really hard for me not to focus on their banter because let's be real, it's pretty fucking epic in general. Anyway, here *shoves this aggressively in your direction* don't hate me...*

Stiles _feels_ Jackson doing mental gymnastics over whether or not it’s okay to touch him. He catches little glimpses of his hesitation a few different times but for the most part he’s focused on the movie. If it was less adorable and or funny, he’d speak up. As it is, he lets it go a little longer, smiling as he reaches for a handful of popcorn. 

They’ve nearly reached the end of the first movie when he finally relents, chuckling to himself. 

“Jackson, it’s fine. Don’t stress out so much. I’m not going to bite, not unless that’s your thing anyway,” he teases, “And when have you ever known me to be quiet about anything, I’ll tell you before you make me uncomfortable.” 

It takes a few minutes, Jackson had froze up a bit when Stiles started talking but eventually he relaxes back against the windshield and pulls Stiles into the crook of his arm. 

“Goddamn, what do you smell like? Is that heaven?” Stiles asks, because fuck...it smells like heaven. Well more vanilla and almond and god, something very masculine but it’s a muted note under the warm sweet scent. 

Jackson chuffs, “It’s cologne, idiot.” 

“No, I wear cologne...you wear-fuck, I bet its like a thousand dollars a bottle or some shit. Can I even afford to sniff you right now?” Stiles says, but he’s smiling and Jackson seems to understand he’s teasing because he’s not mad either.

“No, but lucky for you, you know a guy,” he says, and Stiles laughs at the response making a newfound warmth and comfort slide between them. 

It goes quiet. Well, except for the movie speakers and the sound of them chewing popcorn or gummies in Jackson’s case. They enjoy the rest of the first movie, cuddled up on a blanket on top of Stiles’ baby and he can honestly say he didn’t expect it to feel so _right_ , so soon. He’s surprised by that, and he doesn’t often get surprised, not by people anyway. 

When intermission happens, Stiles shoots a text to his roommate reminding him that he won’t be back tonight and when Corey makes some side comment about ‘getting it’ Stiles finally realizes why Jackson was startled when he suggested getting a room. 

“You know I didn’t really know this was going to be a date when you agreed, or when I asked you to book the room,” Stiles says, softly but loud enough for Jackson to hear him and pause. 

He shrugs, “It doesn’t have to be weird, I can always switch it to a double or we can just drive back if you want-” 

“No, no I’m not saying anything like that I just wanted you to know that I didn’t actually plan anything beyond this so...I mean,” Stiles is used to talking candidly about sex, hell he’s given half the town a crash course in sex ed because Coach just yelled at them and muttered about lost testicles. Still, something about the idea of actually getting down and dirty with Jackson makes him blush and stutter a bit. He forces himself to swallow an awkward lump of nerves and pushes past it. “I’m not prepared I didn’t expect tonight to end with sex.” 

Jackson hesitates for just a second before he turns to Stiles with a wild grin. “Oh honey no, I’m not the guy who puts out on the first date,” he says, adding a flirtatious wink that has Stiles pushing roughly at his shoulder.

“Jerk,” he says, rolling his eyes but he feels less nervous, and better all around so he knows that Jackson has met his target. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not in any kind of rush, Stiles. Not for any of it.” 

“That’s surprisingly sweet of you, Jackson.” 

Jackson sighs, “When it’s less of a surprise, then we can talk about it.” 

“Hey I didn’t mean-” 

“No I know what you meant, but it’s true either way. I’m not upset about it, I put myself here. I’m okay with putting in the work to dig myself out too, okay?” 

Stiles wants to tell him there’s no problem, but when he thinks on it a few beats, then longer, he realizes Jackson is right. Stiles shouldn’t be surprised by him being sweet or selfless, it should be second nature because that’s the type of thing he wants from any potential boyfriend. 

“Alright then, start digging and I’ll meet you halfway, deal?” 

“Deal.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Despite their conversation, Stiles still starts to feel nervous when they get to the hotel. 

Jackson checks them in and he waits in the jeep, nervously tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. His knee bounces up and down as well until Jackson’s somewhat familiar form comes into view and then Stiles lets out a shaky breath. 

_It’s Jackson, he’s fine, he can handle this._

Stiles tries to look more at ease as Jackson gets closer to the jeep and for a while it works, he actually calms down considerably once he has something else to focus on; driving, parking, checking out the room. 

“There’s no room service or anything in this place but the chick at the front desk mentioned an all night diner a few blocks down if you want anything,” Jackson says, probably trying to give him any excuse to put off being alone in a hotel room together. 

“It’s fine, Jackson I’m just suddenly a little nervous,” he answers, kicking off his shoes by the door and dragging his overnight bag into the small bathroom. “I’ll be right back, promise.” 

Jackson nods, but stays quiet otherwise as Stiles forces himself to calm down in the solace of the tiny bathroom. He strips out of his jeans and pulls on a pair of basketball shorts, He normally doesn’t bother with a shirt but it doesn’t exactly hurt him to keep it on so he does. He doesn’t want to make things any more uncomfortable for Jackson either. 

He’s probably overthinking things but that’s what he does best so…

Stiles brushes his teeth and runs a hand through his hair before deciding it wasn’t getting any better. He takes a slow, deep inhale and then lets it out with force. 

Here we go, Stillinski.

“I’m gonna go ahead and claim dibs on a morning shower if you don’t mind. It’s about the only way I can get woken up without a full pot of coffee,..” he says, smiling at Jackson who is looking just as nervous as he feels on the corner of the bed. 

Jackson nods, but stays quiet. Stiles doesn’t like it...they’re both on edge, maybe he should have just driven back to campus. He lets that thought stew for a little longer until he shakes his head, forces himself out of the space, and then plops down on the bed. 

“Look, this obviously is weird but we’re not going to make any progress just sitting here and ignoring it,” Stiles says, “Go on, go get ready for bed focus on that for a few minutes and when you get back we’ll make this work, okay?” 

Jackson looks a little softer then, deflates a bit and relaxes his shoulders. It’s somehow everything Stiles has been waiting for. 

“Alright, go on GQ...I’m actually kinda curious what the other half wears to bed. You got some satin boxers in there oooh or those old folks silk pjs with the ruffles?” he jokes, because everything is easier between them when he’s making sarcastic comments and not taking it too seriously. 

“Who says I wear anything to bed,” Jackson grins, and despite how awkward maybe that comment should make things, The room gets a bit lighter instead and Stiles feels more at ease too. 

‘Well hey, if you’re gonna sleep naked the least you could do is give me the courtesy of leaving the lights on and keeping the covers off,” he says, with a suggestive wink before raking his gaze over Jackson’s still clothed body. 

“Jesus Stiles,” Jackson answers, but he’s laughing as he heads to the bathroom so Stiles counts it as a win. 

He ignores any awkwardness that comes back to him once he’s alone and forces himself under the covers after turning off the bigger lights. Leaving only the desk lamp in the corner and the one small bedside table lamp on for Jackson to see where he’s going. 

He’s pretty sure it’s enough light. 

Stiles expects to hear the shower start up but apparently Jackson is also a morning shower type of person because a few minutes later he’s hesitantly moving closer to the bed. He looks nervous, Stiles tries and fails not to find it absolutely adorable. 

“C’mon, get in and don’t overthink it.” 

“Only you’re allowed to be nervous?” Jackson asks, and ouch but fair. 

“Fine, get in despite the nerves and let me cuddle you. It’s been a long damn time since I just snuggled with somebody…” Stiles says, mostly talking to himself as his mind starts to drift off to the last time something like this had actually happened for him. “Maybe Lydia if platonic cuddles count, which they totally should.” 

“I take it back,” Jackson says, huffing but he obediently slides under the covers anyway. 

“What?” Stiles asks, confused. 

“You are not nearly as smooth once you know what’s _actually_ happening,” Jackson says, with a snort to himself and Stiles reaches over to gently pinch wherever he can reach. Turns out it’s Jackson’s bare abdomen and there’s surprisingly little to pinch there...the fucking runway model. 

“Aww man, you don’t even have a pudge, how is that fair?” Stiles asks, “I’m halfway to a dad bod and I can’t even pinch you Mr. Six Pack Abs.” 

“It’s the angle you moron,” Jackson says and Stiles almost chides him until he realizes that this is their normal, a comfortable fit. As if to prove it himself, Jackson rolls onto his side and curls himself up into some kind of pretzel to give Stiles the satisfaction of pinching half an inch of skin. 

“You’re the moron, fuckin’ ridiculous…” Stiles says, but he’s chuckling and the nerves fade away quite a bit. 

They move around a bit to get comfortable but eventually Stiles has Jackson caged in his arms, pliant and warm. It’s kinda nice. “Just so you know, I might get a little grabby in my sleep...nothing in stranger danger territory but I’m a clinger,” he warns. 

Jackson just shakes his head but Stiles can hear the warm smile in his voice.. “I’m good, Stiles. I’ve had time to get used to the idea of us being together.” 

“Really?” Stiles asks, more idly than sincerely. “I just never really thought it was possible you always seemed so...well out of reach. It probably didn’t help that I always sort of put you on the pedestal right beside Lydia and I learned a long time ago, probably before I even realized it, that she would never be able to look at me the way I originally wanted her to see me. She did what she could to spare my feelings, eventually...but all the same I knew she was out of my league early on and I guess I just saw you as two peas in the same extraterrestrial, out of my world, pod.”

“Lydia is...she’s softer than she lets on but she’s still mostly self serving, Stiles…’ Jackson says, his voice trailing off into something quiet. “I want to be with someone who sees me, instead of what I can do for them. You-You’re one of the only people I’ve known that’s never been intimidated or cowed to who I was, am...whatever in between version I am now.” 

“Hmm...never really thought about it like that,” Stiles says, clinging a bit tighter to try to get rid of that nervous thread running through Jackson’s little speech.

“I don’t think I realized it, not until you weren’t forced to be around me every single day but when I did, man...talk about dropping a bomb,” Jackson says, chuckling a bit. 

Stiles chuffs against the skin of Jackson’s neck, “You can call me Atom cause I drop bombs…” 

“Nope...no I’m out…” Jackson jokingly moves away but Stiles clings tighter. 

“Nuh unh, no take backsies. You’re mine pretty boy,” Stiles says, clinging to Jackson’s back with everything he has. 

“And you say _I’m_ ridiculous,” Jackson replies, but he settles back into bed so Stiles is content. 

“You are, just as it turns out...I am also ridiculous.” 

“That’s an understatement if I’ve ever heard one…” 

“Dick,” Sties says, shaking his head.

It gets soft, quiet again for a few moments but both of them are still wide awake. 

“Why is it so much easier to talk when the lights are low?” Jackson says, and Stiles understands. He can feel it too, the peace of the darkness, the budding peace between them. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ he lies. “I have no trouble talking regardless of lighting situations." 

“Not really, though…” Jackson says, and then quickly follows it up with,“I mean you talk, sure...but you don’t say anything important, not when people are looking.” 

“You noticed that did you?” Stiles says, swallowing hard as if he hasn’t just been psychoanalyzed by the one person he never thought would never care enough to pay attention. 

“I did,” Jackson says, “I’m not always the most observant person but you...I paid attention to you, Stiles. I couldn’t really help it, even before when I was being a jerk-”

“Dick…”

“When I was being a _dick_ , everything you did practically screamed at me to pay attention,” Jackson says, gently rubbing his fingers over the hand Stiles has laced over his side. “Then once I gave in it was like...it was everything. You used a lot of words, even more sarcasm, but underneath all of that I saw _you_ and I wanted nothing more than for you to see me too.” 

“Hey, c’mere…’ Stiles says softly in the dark. 

“I don’t know how I can get any closer,” Jackson jokes, but Stiles can hear the unspoken nerves. 

‘I just wanna look at you,” he says, “Please, Jax.” 

Jackson sighs as if he doesn’t have a choice. Stiles almost takes it back before he quickly realizes that Jackson _fucking_ Whittemore had never done a single thing in his life that he didn’t want to do. 

When they’re face to face Stiles finds it hard to breathe, harder to control himself. He wants to just dive in, to show Jackson the appreciation he deserves. 

“Fuck...you’re gorgeous,” Stiles says, as if he’s forgotten over the last ten minutes _or more likely_ he’s never seen Jackson so up close before. 

“I know you won’t believe it, not yet, but you are too Stiles...absolutely gorgeous,” he answers, big grey blue eyes staring back at him in the dim lamp lighting. 

“I still wanna take it slow but...if i’m honest here, and I try to be usually, I really want to kiss you right now, would that be okay?” he asks because if he can’t he needs to move, he’s being pulled into Jackson like a fucking magnet and he’s about to lose all control if he doesn’t get away. 

“I told you, Stiles. I’m ready for this, whatever you want is fine with mhmph-,” Jackson starts, only to be caught off guard by Stiles’ mouth on his and an overwhelming feeling of relief. 

“Mmm, fuck…” Stiles says, before going back in for another. He’s no longer on a hair trigger like he was in high school, he’s built up a bit of stamina but fuck if it doesn’t nearly break under the weight of the realization that this is _Jackson_ , Jackson Fucking Whittemore, Stiles can barely breathe after just a few kisses, hungry and raw they’ve left him panting. “Fuck I’m-shit...I’m gonna have to…”

“No-” Jackson says, gripping tightly at Stiles’ arm that’s wrapped tightly around him. “Don't- not unless you really don’t want this yet…”

“We don’t have anything...no condom, no lube, no-mpfh,” this time it was Stiles’ turn to be surprised as Jackson went for the throat, quite literally. It was pure heaven but it still did not answer his question, not until a few minutes later. 

“For someone so smart you can be kind of stupid. You’re forgetting one key point, here.” 

“Oh, and what’s that Mr. Smarty paaaaah-fuck that was hot, what was I saying?” Stiles asks, his mind completely and thoroughly distracted by the way Jackson’s teeth have been introduced to his pulse point. 

“You might not have known this was a date, but I sure as hell thought it was…” Jackson says, with a wide smirk on his lips when he pulls away, that grows considerably when Stiles whines pathetically. 

“Well aren’t you a fucking boyscout, get a move on it then, Preppy.” Stiles arches his back off the bed a little when Jackson actually pulls away, nearly tugging him back down but he doesn’t want to postpone the festivities any longer so he lets him go with minimal grumbling. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Jackson says, rolling his eyes at Stiles’ pouty face. 

Jackson stares down at the small ‘travel sized’ bottle of lube and the strip of condoms and hesitates. It’s new and no matter how long he’s wanted this, Stiles really needs to understand that it isn’t casual and that he really has changed before things go any further. 

He grabs up the lube and struts back toward the bed, tossing it on top of the covers. “I have condoms, but we won’t be needing them, not yet...okay?” he asks, actually feeling a bit exposed because Stiles is just staring at him. 

“You don’t want to-” 

‘Not that, not yet anyway.,” he says, biting down some of the nervousness in his voice. 

“Come back to bed...I don’t want anything you’re not sure about Jax. Just speak up if it feels like I’m pushing you and I’ll go take a cold shower,” Stiles promises. 

“Oh there’s still plenty I’m planning to do to and for you,” he says, feeling more at ease as he climbs back into bed. “Trust me, you’re not gonna be complaining. 

“Alright then, pretty boy… get up here and show me what you got,” Stiles grins, gently tugging at Jackson’s arms until he is closer to being lined up with him. He wanted to explore but more than anything Stiles missed those goddamn lips against his own.

Jackson chuckles but he follows along anyway and leans down for a kiss, I’ve kinda been looking forward to this,” he says, dipping a finger into the waistband of Stiles’ basketball shorts and gently rubbing at the exposed skin where he tugged it down just a little. “Can I take these off?” 

Stiles swallows, but nods quickly and lifts his hips in order to help the process go a little faster. 

“Good boy,” he says, and winks which makes Stiles laugh, just as he suspected. 

Jackson gets an eyeful of Stiles half hard and his mouth waters. He knew logically that Stiles wasn’t lacking in this. For most of his older years he’d actively avoided looking anywhere near Stiles in the locker rooms but even as middle school kids when you’re just naturally curious, he had seen that most of the boys were the same size as he was, but Stiles had been significantly larger. 

Now, now he really gets to see it up close and personal. “You’re not even really hard are you? fuck...you’re big, I like that…” Jackson says, without even really thinking about it. 

“Oh, I -sometimes people are intimidated…” Stiles says, because he’s seen it happen before but not Jackson, his eyes are fucking dark and he licked his fucking lips, which only made his dick twitch and perk up even more. 

“You don’t have to worry about that with me,” Jackson assures him, “I wanna watch you grow for me...please tell me you’re clean? I don’t think my condom will fit if you get much bigger…” 

“Oh no, I mean yeah… I’m clean but you don’t have to -” 

“Stiles, are you seriously trying to talk me _out_ of sucking your cock right now?” Jackson asks, a perfectly manicured brow raised at him. 

“Nope, not me...shutting up, I’m clean.” 

“Good, now lay back and relax for now…” Jackson says, before he scoots lower on the bed and gets to work. 

He takes Stiles' tip in his mouth and sucks it gently, while running his hand up the shaft. He briefly considers the lube but knows it’s just going to make it taste weird. No, he wants to taste, wants to feel the weight of Stiles on his tongue. That thought is even better when he realizes it’s _Stiles_ the one he’s been wanting for so long, his own body can’t help but react as he starts to really get into the flow, pulling off and spitting on the shaft to get it nice and wet. 

“Fuck, Jackson... that’s-ahh, that’s fucking perfect…” Stiles moans, using all the restraint he can grab to keep his hips from thrusting up into the tight grip of Jackson’s hand and mouth. 

He does the best he can to relax his throat. It’s not as sensitive as some but he does still have a gag reflex and he doesn’t want to trigger it violently so he eases Stiles into his throat slowly, backing away immediately when it gets to be too much, repeating the process over and over again until he can hold himself down on it for a few beats. 

“Jax, I-I’m not gonna last baby...I need- fuck, I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop-” Stiles grunts as Jackson cups his ass and somehow buries Stiles dick even further in his throat. 

He doesn’t even have time to jerk away before the hot white flashes pulse behind his eyes and his release comes out powerful bursts alongside the racing beat of his heart. “Shit shit fuuuuuck, Jax, I-fuck-” Stiles says, unable to speak full sentences without at least half a dozen curses as the pleasure continues to course through him. 

Jackson doesn’t completely pull off until Stiles makes this low, keening noise that tells him he’s too sensitive to keep going and that it’s going to get painful soon. He’s barely off for a full second before Stiles is trying desperately to get him up the bed to return the favor. A blush floods his cheeks when Stiles’ gaze drops down to see evidence of his own orgasm striped along his fist. “Did I mention that I _really_ like your cock?” he asks, nervously hoping there’s not any judgment and he worries for a second because Stiles starts laughing but all the while he’s still pulling at any patch of skin he can reach and trying to get him closer. 

“Get up here,” Stiles says, still chuckling. “I can’t kiss you from here and I really want to kiss you.” 

Jackson obliges him and crawls back up the bed after wiping his hand off on the shirt he pulled over his head before tossing it on the floor. 

“That was by far the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced,” Stiles says, between the short kisses. He can feel Jackson’s smile pressed against his own though and it’s nice. He’s never really been with anyone he can goof off with, just be himself, but Jackson knows him better than most and it seems like he’s pretty on board with exactly who Stiles is, so he feels a lot less self conscious than he normally would. 

It’s nice not to be stuck in his own head. 

“Just wait,” Jackson says, his own laugh filtering through the warm air between them. 

”Oh I get very impatient but I suppose I’ll have to manage,” Stiles answers, and then just pulls him back in again because kissing Jackson feels a lot like coming home, like comfort and warmth, with an added tendril of excitement twirling under his skin. He never wants to lose that feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys this is it! lol I hope you enjoyed it <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know it might feel a bit rushed but I wanted to get it posted. However I had a lot of fun writing it so I might add more to the verse. Subscribe if you wanna!


End file.
